1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to application of agricultural biotechnology, and more particularly to a method for identification of HB red-corolla varieties or lines of upland cotton based on molecular biological technique and PCR.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Generally, the color of the upland cotton petals and corollas is white or milky. Hirsutum-Bickii (HB) red corolla germplasm material has been obtained by distant hybridization between the upland cotton (Gossypium hirsutum L.) and the wild diploid Gossypium bickii. Using the HB321, a progeny of the HB red-corolla germplasm material, as the donor of the red flower, we have backcrossed continuously for genetic improvement since 2000, with the excellent cotton varieties or strains to be a recurrent parent such as SCRC16, SCRC17, SCRC22, SCRC28, 5A58, 118 and 20R37, which are high-yield, high-quality, and resistant to diseases and insects. In 2006, some new red-corolla germplasm materials were obtained and named the upland HB red-corolla strains, which all showed pink petals and purple basal spots. They are new artificial germplasm resources. But the identification methods to these HB red-corolla varieties or strains by observing the flower color in the bud stage still need a long growth time of 2-3 months, plenty of labor and farmlands. Therefore, in order to provide better and more convenient technical support and protection to the new germplasm resources, rapid and simple indoor identification techniques are urgently needed in the early cotton growth period.
As biotechnology develops, PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction) methods are widely used in variety and purity identification of the crops because of their advantages of genetic stability and non-influence by external environment conditions. PCR has been used in the varieties identification of peas and beans, while scientific research of molecular identification methods to mark characters of cotton has not been reported yet.